Draco Malfoy and His Super
by kmou
Summary: "Draco, Impregnate me now!" H/D Slash! Complete. Crackfic!


**Title:** Draco Malfoy and His Super... (1/1)

**Author:** Kylie / gryffindorkylie

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco SLASH

**Rating: **R

**Summary:** "Draco, Impregnate me now!"

**Type:** Short-Short Fic?, 1, 200 words

**Category(s):** Drama, M/M, Romance, Humor.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as m/m sex. Also contains spoilers (for all the Harry Potter books).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, location, or whatever mentioned in the works of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I think I was on crack when I wrote this... xP Thank you Krista & Tarallynne Moon for beta-ing this story. :)

**

* * *

**

**Draco Malfoy and His Super... (1/1):**

"I refuse to let h-" said Harry, but was cut off my Draco.

"You can't refuse-"

"How do you know that this-"

"It will be fine!"

"Fine, my arse! What happens if something goes terribly-"

"Nothing will happen!"

"How do you know?"

"We're wizards, Harry. We can put a protection-"

"But what if that's not enough?"

"It will be! Now, stop worrying!"

"But it feels like it was only yesterday that-"

"I know, Harry, I know. I was there too, you know..."

" Sighs. This is really happening, isn't it?"

"It is..." replied Draco.

Harry and Draco both turned around to face their daughter, Elizabeth Potter-Malfoy, who just came out of her room, dressed in a skirt and a tank top.

"You are not going out dressed like that!" cried Draco.

"Dad! I'm fifteen years ol-"

"I know how old you are! Go back to your room and change into something that doesn't show skin!"

"DADDY!" cried Elizabeth to her father, Harry.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm the one that doesn't want you to go," replied Harry with his hands in the air.

Elizabeth stormed into her room with a '_humph'_ and began to change. Harry rubbed his eyes while Draco paced around. Then it came, the dreaded sound- "_Ding Dong!_" Draco stopped pacing and stared at the door, which seemed like forever. The sound came again- _Ding Dong!_ Draco ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door. There stood a tall lanky boy.

"Who are you?" growled Draco with a menacing glare.

"I-I'm h-here to pick up y-your d-da-daughter, S-Sir," stuttered the small boy, who was quaking with fear under Draco's glare.

Harry quickly appeared by Draco's side. He ushered the boy in and looked at him from head to toe. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Max Guerin"

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"U-Ummm..."

"Daddy! Stop interrogating him!" yelled Elizabeth, coming out of her room, fully covered.

"I just want to know what he wants-"

"Dad, tell Daddy to stop," whined Elizabeth with a frown.

One look at his sad daughter's face Draco gave in. He pushed Harry down to the sofa. He gestured to Elizabeth to leave now or don't expect to go out at all. With that, Elizabeth took Max's hand and led him out of the flat. She quickly popped back in, gave her two fathers a kiss, said "I love yous" and left.

"My baby girl is-" cried Harry.

"I know," Draco said, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back.

They just sat there in silence. Their baby girl was growing up. It felt like only yesterday when she took her first step, and the next thing they knew, she was going out on her first date. How time flies when you're having fun. They sat there for what seemed like forever and it seemed as though the clock's ticking grew louder and louder.

"I want another child," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"W-What?"

"You heard what I said. I want another child."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, very."

"Don't you think we're getting a bit too old to have another child, Harry?"

"Damn it Draco, give me another child!"

"Hey, you can't just order me to give you a child! I'm not a machine where you can press and expect a child to pop out! It takes two to make a child, you know!"

"I'll carry it."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. You already carried Elizabeth. Now it's my turn."

"Are you absolutely sure Harry? Once we do this, we can't go back..."

"Draco, I am ordering you to fuck me and fuck me now! Impregnate me!"

"Shit Harry, you can't just order me around!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Scar head,"

"Ferret,"

"Git!"

"Draco, impregnate me now!" whined Harry.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Fuck Draco, if you don't give me your little swimmers, I'll force it out of you!"

"HAH! I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine, I'll go find some other person whose willing to give me their swimmers."

"If you do, consider us over!"

"DRACO MALFOY, I AM ORDERING YOU TO FERTILIZE ME! IMPREGNATE ME! I AM ORDERING YOU TO FUCK ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Wait a minute... why am I saying no to sex?" questioned Draco.

"Good question Draco... why _are_ you saying no to sex?" asked Harry. Harry sauntered over to Draco, and started to slowly strip his clothes.

Draco watched as Harry did a little strip tease for him. Once Harry was fully nude and wiggled his arse at him, he knew. He knew he had lost this battle.

----

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

"Hey guys, I bet you're wondering why Draco and I invited you over..." said Harry nervously.

"Yes, why?" questioned Hermione.

"Tell me you and Draco are breaking up!" exclaimed Ron, which resulted in Hermione smacking his arm and Elizabeth glaring at him.

"No Weasel!" shouted Draco.

"Ron, can't you see that-" said Fred.

"- they are soul mates, they are-" said George.

"- in love! So stop hoping-"

"- that they will-"

"- break up!"

"Anyways, you invited us, Harry-"

"- because you miss us!"

"Right-"

"- Harry?"

"Shush you two," said Molly, smiling as she felt Arthur's arms slip around her waist.

Ron muttered something like '_Stupid dolts_' under his breath but soon got over it when Hermione gave him a peck on his lips. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Draco rolled his eyes at Fred and George.

"Don't they realize it's frightening when they do that? When they speak like that?" hissed Draco under his breath to Harry. Harry just smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, back to why I invited you over here... I do miss you guys but there's also something else... I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations-"

"- Harry! So Draco, we take-"

"- it, it's yours?"

"Of course, it's mine!" shouted Draco at Fred and George, outraged.

"Guys, guys! I'm pregnant with twins!" cried Harry over the noise.

"Twins?" gasped Ron.

Hermione just responded by hugging Harry and Draco with tears in her eyes. Ron watched his family congratulate Harry, Draco, and Elizabeth. He wondered when he and Hermione would have children. They had been married for over a year but they never talked about children. He made a mental note to talk to her about it when they got home.

"Hey Draco buddy, talk about-"

"- Super Sperm! We didn't know-"

"- you had it in you!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Draco.

"Draco and His Super Sperm!" sang Fred.

"Draco and His Super Strong Swimmers!" sang George back.

Ron joined in by singing the Batman song. "Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun Batman!"

Draco just covered his face in his hands while Harry planted a kiss on his neck. Draco groaned loudly as he heard Elizabeth scream "MY EARS! MY VIRGIN EARS! STOP SINGING ABOUT MY FATHER'S SUPER SPERM!" Harry laughed while he patted his stomach softly.

"Remind me again why I'm their friend?"

"Because you love me," said Harry.

"I love you too" replied Draco with a passionate kiss.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, MY EYES! OBLIVATE ME HERMIONE, SOMEBODY FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, OBLIVATE ME!" screamed Ron over Fred and George's song of Draco Malfoy and his Super Sperm.

**The End.**

**Review please!**


End file.
